


Kissers

by tyrionsonoftywin



Series: Turning Points [4]
Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Feelings, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, They love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrionsonoftywin/pseuds/tyrionsonoftywin
Summary: "I can tell he’s leaving. I stop him, grabbing his wrist.He turns his head, and I pull him closer, kissing him."
Relationships: Perry Cox/John "JD" Dorian
Series: Turning Points [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029201
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Kissers

Christmas comes later, this year. Or probably that’s just me, waiting to see him again. 

He opens the door. He smiles at me as nothing happened. 

_ Nothing happened, tho.  _ Was it only in my head? Or the only thing I’ll ever have from him is that dance? 

I can live with that, I realize. It was enough. 

“Merry Christmas!” He says, as the kids come in and I just stare at him with my mouth probably half-open. 

“Merry Christmas.” 

When I enter, I notice something. Sam is here. Barbie and their daughter… not. 

He is cheerful like he never had a wife, he jokes with Gandhi and Carla and I turn to look at Jordan. 

Things are going better. We’re fighting again. I guess that’s the whole point of our relationship, that if we fight we care about each other. But it feels wrong, it’s feeling wrong for some time now. I’m too tired to fight, I don’t want to fight. I think I’d never fight with JD, not like I do with Jordan.

“Barbie?” 

She shrugs. “Whatever, Perry.” 

_ Right.  _

We finish dinner and he doesn’t talk about it. 

I go to Carla with a questioning look. “Am I the only one who realized that someone is missing?” 

She glances at me. “Don’t. They are on a break.” 

_ Oh.  _ I swallow. “Are they?” 

Carla checks if JD is around, then looks at me again. “Ever since me and Turk’s anniversary... things had been strange.” 

“Strange for who?” 

She is slightly surprised by my sudden interest. “For both, I think.”

_ The anniversary. _

This has to be a coincidence, right? This can’t be… he said it himself...  _ It’s late.  _

_ What if it’s not? _

“Where is he right now?” 

Carla sighs, giving me a disappointed look. “The last thing he wants is you teasing him. Please, spare us. And mostly spare him.” 

“It’s… it’s not it.” I mumble, then I point at Jordan. “I think I know what he’s going through.”

She is still distrustful. Then she sighs again and says: “Last time I saw him, he was on the balcony.” I nod at her and I head towards it. 

He is there, looking at the street under him. I wonder what he’s thinking. 

He doesn’t notice me until I take place next to him. 

He jumps. 

“You scared me.” 

_ Did I, really?  _ “You weren’t waiting for me?” 

He lowers his head. “Kinda.” 

“You split with Barbie, so.” I should be more compassionate, more sensitive, more empathetic. He doesn’t correct me, not he seems upset. 

“We are on a break, she says.” 

“And what do you say?” 

He looks at his hands. “I say… I worked hard on this marriage. To make it work.” 

“I think that’s not the kind of answer she hopes to hear. More like  _ I love her _ , or whatever.” 

He swallows, continuing to look at his hands. “But I don’t. You know it.” 

_ I know it.  _ He said it himself.  _ I love you. Promise me you’ll never forget that. _

I didn’t. 

“You shouldn’t stay with someone you don’t love.” 

Now.... now he  _ does  _ look at me, and he seems angry. 

_ Still beautiful, though.  _

“You’re the last person I will take relationship advice from.” He drops his gaze on his hands again, but he frowns. “I see you’re with Jordan again.” 

“You’re  _ not  _ going to put this on me, kid.” 

“So who the hell am I going to put this on?” He  _ screams,  _ then he realizes it’s not the time or place to scream _.  _ “I thought…”

“JD,” I whisper, searching for his eyes. “JD, I love you.” 

He softens, then he sighs. “Perry…Don’t let me do this.” 

I look around. No one is coming. We’re alone. Again. 

“I’m not stopping you.” I put my hand on his, still on the balcony rail. 

He doesn’t move. 

_ It’s late _ , his words are echoing on my head. 

“It’s not,” I say out loud, and he looks at me confused. 

“Late. It’s not... late, JD.” 

“We wasted so much time” He goes on, but he doesn’t let go of my hand. He starts playing with my fingers. He’s so warm, or I am too cold. I can’t tell. 

“Then let’s not waste any more time.” 

He smirks, amused. “So what? You’re going to dump Jordan? Come to live with me?” 

I hesitate. 

He nods. “I thought so.” 

He lets go of my hand. I can tell he’s leaving. I stop him, grabbing his wrist. 

He turns his head, and I pull him closer, kissing him. 

He whimpers, then breaks the kiss as he burnt himself, breaking free of my grip and taking a step back. 

“What the fuck is your problem!” He shouts, and I swallow. There’s no coming back from this. 

I open my mouth to say something, but he does it first: “You could have got us  _ killed _ !”

I let go a sigh of relief. 

“No one is coming here. It’s freezing.” 

He looks at me for a moment, then he grabs me by the collar of my jacket and slams me against the wall. We look at each other, breathing in each other’s breath, before he kisses me. Like,  _ really _ kisses me. 

I put my hands on his waist, his tongue finds its way in my mouth, and our bodies stick together like they never did anything else. It’s not like when we were dancing. We can’t put our hands off each other, I have to keep touching him, feeling he’s real or I might die. 

He moans, his hands make my face warm and even if it’s 25th December and we’re on a balcony, I’m hot.

When he pulls away, I whimper, disappointed. 

He strokes my cheeks with his thumbs, and he looks at me with such caring, loving and adoring eyes that I can’t hold his gaze any longer. 

“I thought I’d never do this again.” He says. 

“Me neither.” I lie. I haven’t stopped thinking about this, wanting this, imagining this since Carla and Gandhi’s anniversary. 

“I’m going to leave Jordan.” 

He looks up at me and a small smile appears on his face. “Are you?” 

“Yeah. I want you, JD. Always have. And if there’s a chance, even a small one, I might as well catch it.” 

He breathes through his mouth and puts his head on my shoulder. “You sure about this?”

“I’m sure. Are you?” 

He rubs his face against my neck. 

“Yes. Even though it’s gonna be a mess.” 

“You’re worth it.” 

He kisses me again. His hands keep warming my face. 

He’s slow, painfully slow. I know he’s saying goodbye, for now. 

Then he turns around and leaves me on the balcony, looking at the sky. 

At some point, not much later, Jordan kisses my cheek and looks at me curiously. 

“You’re warm.” She says. “Wasn’t it freezing outside?” 

Carla and Gandhi are playing with the children. 

He’s the only one who catches up. 

He smiles a bit. 

“It… it was.”

**Author's Note:**

> One more story to go and finish this series.   
> Thanks again to everyone who is commenting and leaving kudos and comments!   
> I'll post again soon.


End file.
